Hermanos
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Al fin, Yohio puede conocer a su hermano menor y ,aunque no era como pensaba, lo quiere mucho.


Ehm...

Vocaloid, no es de mi propiedad. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Yohio no sabía, no sabía de dónde venían los bebés, y tampoco le importaba mucho. El niño de seis años pensaba que los bebés parecían camarones, estaban todos rojos y no tenían cabello. Tampoco dientes, y eran muy pequeños, no entendía porque los bebés eran tan pequeños, eso no podía ser normal. ¿Por qué tenían los ojos cerrados? ¿Les dolían los ojos?

A Yohio los bebés le parecían feos, eran muy feos, pero no le importaba, porque él tenía a su bebé. Yohio acababa de tener a su bebé, su mamá le dejo a cargo de su tía algún tiempo y llego después con el bebé, no sabía de dónde lo saco, pero que importaba; ¡Tenía a su bebé! ¡Ese bebé que espero por mucho tiempo, años tal vez!

Su bebé, era pequeño y parecía camarón, o un viejito calvo. Pero que importaba, era su bebé y, fuese o no feo, él lo quería mucho.

Pero no entendía, ¿Por qué su mamá le decía que no lo tocara? ¿Qué tenía que lavarse antes? ¿Eso que tenía que ver? No sabía, él quería tocar a su bebé y ya. Y, una vez se lavo adecuadamente, lo pudo tocar. Aunque el bebé estaba rojo, calvo y sin dientes, era muy suave. Su piel era igual a una de esas cobijas que le regalaron a su mamá en una fiesta. Incluso más suave que esas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su bebé no tenía nombre, cuando estaba esperándolo muchas veces dijo que se llamaría "_Tony_", "_Araña_" incluso "_Bob_", pero ahora que lo tenía, pensaba que el bebé no tenía cara de ninguno de esos nombres. Su bebé debía tener un nombre, genial y súper cool. Pero… No se le ocurría ninguno.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-. Pregunto, mientras observaba a su madre darle de comer al pequeño.

Su madre medito unos momentos, mientras acunaba al bebé. –Que te parece… ¿Oliver?-. Contesto, sonriendo y viendo al niño de seis años.

Yohio dejo de ver a su madre y miro de nuevo al pequeño, el nombre "_Oliver_" nunca lo había oído, jamás en su larga (e inexperta) vida. Era un nombre, cool y genial, sonrió. Miro a su madre y asintió con la cabeza, si "_Oliver_" le gustaba para su bebé.

El resto del día se la paso pegado al bebé, el cual normalmente estaba en brazos de su madre o de su padre. Al parecer debía ser cargado todo el tiempo, él quiso cargarlo, pero le dijeron que era demasiado pequeño como para hacerlo. ¿Pequeño? ¿Él? ¡Tenía seis años! ¡Ya era grande! ¡Podía cargar a Oliver él solo!

E hizo berrinche, si, lo hizo, porque le decían que era un niño pequeño y que no podía cargar a su bebé. Estaba muy molesto, sus padres le miraban algo preocupados y le hablaban, pero él les ignoro lo que quedo del día. Tan molesto estaba que se quedo a dormir en el sofá… Pero amaneció en su cama, no importaba, él seguiría en huelga.

Por suerte, sus padres le dejaron cargar al bebé, pero con la condición de que se quedara sentado. Él acepto, se sentó en el sofá y extendió las manos esperando al bebé. Su madre se lo entrego, Yohio sintió que le pesaban los brazos.

-¡Esta muy gordo!-. Grito, sus padres rieron. Si el infante hubiera sabido que lo que pesaba más eran las cobijas.

Yohio no lo soltó, no, ya había logrado que se lo dieran, no lo iba a soltar. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y miro al "_pequeño camarón rojo, Oliver_". Pues no había cambiado mucho, oh, sí. Sus ojos, estaban abiertos. De seguro el día anterior Oliver tenía sueño y por eso no los habría.

El bebé se le quedo mirando al que ahora hacia de hermano mayor, y el mayor miraba al que sería su hermanito. Al parecer se notaban muy interesantes, ya que ni se dieron cuenta cuando les tomaron una fotografía. Duraron un buen rato así, parecía que se desafiaban con las miradas; Yohio le mostró la lengua al bebé, y Oliver comenzó a lloriquear.

Los adultos saltaron al instante y corrieron para quitarle el recién nacido a Yohio. Pero el niño no los hizo fácil la tarea. De alguna manera logro arrumbarse hasta el fondo del sofá y abrazar al pequeño bulto que lloraba.

-¡No!-. Grito, se notaba molesto.

-Yohio, danos al bebé, está llorando-.

-¿Y?- Pregunto, luego bajo la mirada al bebé. Mirándole detenidamente, arqueo las cejas. –Es un niño llorón, un bebé llorón-.

Sus padres suspiraron frustrados, que difícil sería todo. Oliver volvió a gritar, ahora con más fuerza que antes, se movía con más fuerza entre las cobijas en las cuales estaba envuelto, tenían miedo que Yohio le soltara en algún momento. Querían quitarle lo antes posible el bebé a su hijo mayor.

Entre tanto sollozo y preocupación, la risa de Yohio resonó. Una larga y sonora carcajada, todos se sorprendieron, incluso Oliver se quedo callado y miraba fijamente a su hermano que seguía riendo. ¿Qué le había pasado a Yohio como para reírse de esa manera?

-¡Eres un llorón!-. Exclamo. -¡Ahora eres "_Bebé llorón_"!-. Se siguió riendo. –Mira que cara tan chistosa haces, ¡me va a gustar hacerte llorar siempre!-. Oliver, volvió a llorar.

En definitiva, los adultos estaban de acuerdo en algo; No dejar que Yohio estuviera solo o mucho tiempo con Oliver.

Pero aunque Yohio había hecho llorar a su hermano, y aunque le había prometido, de alguna manera, que lo seguiría haciendo. Lo quería, quería mucho a Oliver; ¿Quién no lo iba a querer? Podía ser pequeño, calvo, rojo, no tener dientes y ser un llorón. Pero era su bebé, y con eso le bastaba para quererlo. Aunque Oliver seguía llorando, Yohio lo abrazo. Sus padres sabían que Yohio, de mayor, sería un gran hermano. Pero mientras crecía… Bueno, sería mejor tener cuidado.

* * *

Bien, mi hermana acaba de tener a su otro hijo (tiene días de nacido xD) y llego a casa hoy, pues mi sobrino es tres años y esta ¡fascinado! por tener un hermanito menor xD No sabe en la que se mete. Yo, como soy la menor, no se que se siente tener un hermano menor :v

Pero orita como que viendo y con la inspiración, pues ya ven xD Como dato curioso, mi sobrino queria que llamar así a su hermano xD Tony, por Tony Stark, Araña (por Spiderman xD) y Bob, por Bob Esponja. Que lindo seria el destino del niño, ¿que no? xD

Tenía pensado escribir algo de Yohio, pero algo romántico y termine poniendo algo familiar, pero meh xD Me gusta verlos con una linda fraternidad.

Gracias por leer :D

P.D: FUCK YEAH, primera historia de Yohio en español! LURURURU!


End file.
